BABY DOLL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai Hinata, Sakura, beserta idola mereka—Boyband ternama yang berasal dari Korea. /Mind to RnR?/ [Special Cast: Infinite]


**MAIN CAST ****: **** Kim Myung Soo/L & Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura Haruno - Sasuke Uchiha - Infinite Members**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Friendship**

**.**

**RATED : ****K+ and T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : ****Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Cerita ini milikku, sedangkan Infinite milik Tuhan Sang Pencipta :-)**

**.**

**WARNING (s) :**** AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai Hinata, Sakura, beserta idola mereka****—Boyband ternama yang berasal dari Korea.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**** ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BABY DOLL**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Hinata-<em>chan<em>, lihat ini! Lihat ini!" Seru Sakura begitu antusias memperlihatkan majalah remaja di tangannya. Duduk di samping sahabatnya sembari tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata—gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk santai di bangku miliknya. "Kau terlihat bahagia sekali." Ia membuka _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya kemudian atensinya beralih pada majalah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Lihat dan baca saja berita yang ada disitu!" Ujar Sakura tak sabar.

"Baiklah." Kedua mata Hinata mulai membaca deretan demi deretan kalimat yang tertera di majalah itu.

_Boyband terkenal Korea "INFINITE" akan mengadakan konser megah di Tokyo dua hari lagi. Mereka akan berada di Jepang selama tiga hari, karena selain konser mereka pun akan melakukan beberapa kegiatan. Seperti siaran radio, menghadiri acara talkshow di stasiun tv, serta bertemu dengan para fans mereka yang ada di Jepang. Boyband yang terdiri dari tujuh pria tampan ini sangat berharap dapat memberikan yang terbaik di konser mereka nanti, sehingga para fans mereka tak akan merasa kecewa. Karena bagi mereka fans adalah segalanya._

_**IDENTITY OF INFINITE MEMBERS**__**:**_

_1. Korean Name: Kim Seong Kyu_

_Japanese Name: Kim Songyu_

_Birth place: North Jeolla_

_Position: Leader, Main vocalist_

_Date of birth: April 28, 1989_

_Height/Weight: 178cm/62kg_

_Blood type: A_

_..._

_2. Korean Name: Jang Dong Woo_

_Japanese Name: Jang Donwoo_

_Birth place: Gyeonggi_

_Position: Main Rapper, lead Dancer_

_Date of birth: November 22, 1990_

_Height: 175cm_

_Blood type: A_

_..._

_3. Korean Name: Nam Woo Hyeon_

_Japanese Name: Nam Woohyun_

_Birth place: Chungcheong_

_Date of birth: February 8, 1991_

_Position: Main Vocalist_

_Height: 176cm_

_Blood type: B_

_..._

_4. Korean Name: Lee Ho Won_

_Japanese Name: Lee Howon_

_Birth place: Busan_

_Date of birth: March 28, 1991_

_Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist_

_Height: 178cm_

_Blood type: AB_

_..._

_5. __Korean Name: Lee Seong Yeol_

_Japanese Name: Lee Sonyoru_

_Birth place: Gyeonggi_

_Date of birth: August 27, 1991_

_Position: Vocalist_

_Height: 180cm_

_Blood type: B_

_..._

_6. Korean Name: Kim Myung Soo_

_Japanese Name: Kim Myonsu_

_Birth place: Seoul_

_Date of birth: March 13, 1992_

_Position: Visual, Vocalist_

_Height: 180cm_

_Blood type: O_

_..._

_7. Korean Name: Lee Sung Jong_

_Japanese Name: Lee Sonjon_

_Birth place: Gwangju_

_Date of birth: September 3, 1993_

_Position: Maknae, Vocalist_

_Height: 179cm_

_Blood type: A_

_..._

"Tampan dan keren sekali kan mereka, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura meminta pendapat. Matanya berbinar menunjukkan kekaguman sembari memandangi gambar ke tujuh pria tampan yang ada di majalah itu.

"Iya." Hinata mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Ia pun memandangi gambar yang ada di hadapannya, meneliti wajah pria-pria itu hingga atensinya terfokus pada satu pria yang menarik hatinya.

Pria itu berbeda. Aura yang dipancarkannya lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, sehingga mau tak mau Hinata terjebak ke dalam pesona yang dimiliki pria itu. Namanya Kim Myung Soo. Tak ada senyuman yang ditunjukkan pria itu, sorot matanya tajam dan mengikat. Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada seorang pria. Bukan karena ia tak normal, hanya saja sangat sulit baginya untuk merasakan hal sensitif yang berkaitan dengan hatinya. Namun sekarang ia dapat merasakan hal tersebut. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang datang tiba-tiba ketika ia memandangi potret pria tampan berwajah dingin dan berahang tegas yang terpampang di hadapannya. Kim Myung Soo. Hinata telah menetapkan pria itu sebagai idola pertama di dalam kehidupannya.

"Hinata-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk menonton konser mereka?" Ajak Sakura semangat.

"Ide bagus, Sakura-_chan_. Besok adalah hari pertama liburan musim dingin sekolah. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan mengisi liburan sekolah kita dengan menonton sebuah konser." Ujar Hinata tersenyum manis membayangkan sesuatu.

"Yeahh, kita sepakat ya!" Sakura meninju tangannya ke udara. "Besok kita harus segera membeli tiketnya sebelum kehabisan." Ujarnya lagi tanpa sedikitpun melepas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hmm." Hinata mengangguk meski tak seantusias Sakura.

Ah, ia jadi tak sabar ingin segera hari itu tiba. Dimana ia akan melihat secara langsung pria yang merupakan idolanya, pria yang berhasil menarik hatinya dalam waktu singkat. Pria itu benar-benar telah menjadi seorang yang spesial bagi Hinata.

Hanya dalam sebuah gambar saja pria itu begitu mempesona, apalagi ketika bertemu dan melihatnya secara langsung nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi ya? Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitupun dengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**BABY DOLL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba juga.<p>

Kedua gadis cantik itu telah mempersiapkan diri dengan sangat baik. Mulai dari penampilan dan barang-barang yang akan dibawa pergi. Sakura mengenakan kemeja tipis berbahan satin merah muda dipadu dengan celana jeans biru yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, serta sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih bergaris merah muda membungkus kedua kakinya. Begitu tomboy!

Sedangkan Hinata berkebalikan. Penampilannya terlihat manis dan anggun. Ia mengenakan dress ungu selutut dipadu dengan blazer yang sewarna, serta sepasang sepatu pentopel yang juga berwarna ungu namun lebih terlihat tua.

Mereka tengah mengantri untuk bisa masuk ke dalam gedung besar nan megah yang menjadi tempat konser Boyband Infinite. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka membeli tiket VVIP dengan harga cukup fantastis agar bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk strategis di dalam gedung. Sehingga mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika idola mereka beraksi di panggung nanti.

"Hinata-_chan_, jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya! Pegangan yang erat agar kita tak terpisah." Ujar Sakura seraya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Ha'i_." Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Mengeratkan pegangan tangan, tak ingin terpisah dengan sahabatnya di tengah keramaian itu.

Pengap. Berdesakkan. Rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Ternyata butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang tak sedikit demi melihat dan bertemu idolanya secara langsung. Bahkan ia telah menghabiskan uang tabungannya untuk membeli tiket konser ini. Tak apa-apa. Ia tak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak. Karena hatinya telah mantap dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya. Pergi ke konser ini hanya untuk melihat Sang Idola—Kim Myung Soo.

**BRUKK**

"Awww … _Ittai_!" Hinata meringis ketika tubuhnya terperosok jatuh keluar dari antrian panjang itu, karena desakkan keras dari orang-orang yang sepertinya tak sabar ingin segera masuk ke dalam gedung.

Bahkan Sakura tak menyadari jika Hinata telah terpisah darinya.

"Sakura-_chan_ …" Hinata meringis merasakan perih dan sakit di kedua lututnya. Kulit mulusnya tergores cukup dalam akibat benturan keras pada lantai. Ia berusaha berdiri di kedua kakinya meski terasa ngilu, hingga seorang petugas datang menghampiri untuk memberikan bantuan.

"Anda tak apa-apa, Nona?" Petugas itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata. "Lebih baik anda obati dulu lukanya. Mari ikut saya!" Ujarnya sopan diikuti anggukan kepala Hinata.

Mereka pun berjalan perlahan menuju suatu tempat. Menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang hendak memasuki gedung konser.

**.**

**.**

**BABY DOLL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ada yang terluka. Tolong obati ia!" Si Petugas terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seorang tenaga medis yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Sedangkan Hinata telah duduk manis di atas sebuah kursi di dalam ruangan tersebut.<p>

"Berbaringlah di ranjang itu, Nona!" Ujar Si Petugas medis bernada datar. "Dan kau boleh keluar sekarang." Imbuhnya menyuruh lelaki berjas hitam lengkap itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Baiklah." Si Petugas berjas hitam menundukkan kepalanya sopan seraya berlalu. Tentu saja Hinata telah mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum pria itu pergi darisana.

Kini Si Petugas medis itu tengah mengobati luka Hinata dengan hati-hati. Sesekali terdengar erangan pelan dari mulut Hinata ketika antiseptic yang dioleskan ke lukanya menimbulkan rasa perih yang amat sangat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan sakit yang melanda.

"Selesai." Ujar Si Petugas medis. Ia telah menutup luka di kedua lutut Hinata dengan perban kecil dan plester. "Lebih baik kau istirahat sejenak disini. Setelah kau merasa baikkan, kau boleh pergi." Sarannya.

"Ta-tapi saya—" Ucapan Hinata dipotong.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Sasuke Uchiha." Si Petugas medis tampan itu mengenalkan dirinya meski tak diminta.

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga. _A-arigatou_, anda sudah mengobati saya." Hinata mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, kemudian membungkuk hormat pada pria di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Baiklah, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau tak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendirian disini?" Pria bernama Sasuke itu melepas jas putihnya—berjalan menuju rak tempat menggantung pakaian yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Ti-tidak masalah, _Sensei_." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke melipat kemeja putihnya hingga ke siku, mengambil tas hitam yang ada di atas meja seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

**Hah**

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali berbaring. Kedua matanya terpejam mencoba untuk melepas penat. Benar apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi, ia memang membutuhkan istirahat. Kakinya terasa begitu kaku dan ngilu akibat luka yang tertoreh cukup dalam di kedua lututnya.

Angin malam yang berhembus sampai hingga ke dalam ruangan yang kini ditempati oleh Hinata. Membuat tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergidik merasakan dingin. Blazer yang ia kenakan tak membuatnya hangat sedikitpun. Musim dingin memang menakutkan. Ia salah memilih kostum. Pada akhirnya, iapun hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tak memilih pakaian yang lebih tebal dari pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata mulai terlelap. Meski angin di musim dingin menyerang tubuhnya secara liar, namun gadis itu tak merasa terganggu. Terlalu lemah untuk melawan bisikan alam yang membuat kedua matanya berat. Ia sangat mengantuk. Tak peduli dimana ia sekarang, yang jelas ia ingin tidur. Titik.

**.**

**.**

**BABY DOLL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Bersiap-siaplah! Tiga puluh menit lagi kita akan segera naik ke atas panggung." Ujar seorang pria bermata sipit pada kelima temannya yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka masing-masing.<p>

"Yeah." Tanggap semuanya serentak.

"Kemana Myungsoo?" Tanya Sang Leader—Songyu, baru saja menyadari kealpaan salah satu temannnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan ketika melihat reaksi kelima pria yang sama-sama mengangkat kedua bahu mereka—menandakan ketidaktahuan mengenai apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Mungkin saja ia pergi ke Toilet." Kini Sungjong yang angkat bicara. Pria berusia paling muda diantara mereka itupun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan mencarinya."

"Hm, cepat temukan ia!" Ujar Songyu yang segera mendapatkan respon sebuah anggukkan kepala dari Sungjong.

**.**

**.**

**BABY DOLL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berjalan santai menyusuri lorong sepi menuju sebuah ruangan yang tadi sempat ia tanyakan pada salah satu petugas yang berjaga. Ia harus pergi kesana untuk mendapatkan beberapa pil penenang demi kelancaran kegiatannya malam ini. Jika tidak, maka sudah dipastikan ia tak akan bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Karena setiap kali akan tampil, ia selalu meminum pil penenang miliknya.<p>

Namun sayang, pil penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter pribadinya habis tak tersisa satupun. Ia lupa untuk mengecek persediaan di dalam kotak obatnya. Sehingga kini ia harus pergi ke ruang medis yang sengaja disediakan pihak sponsor yang mengadakan konser untuk meminta beberapa pil yang dibutuhkan.

"Tck, aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan demam panggung ini." Ujarnya sembari berdecak pelan.

Seorang bintang sepertinya masih selalu merasa tegang dan gugup sebelum naik panggung. Tak akan ada yang percaya akan hal ini. Namun yang terjadi adalah kenyataan. Fakta yang berbicara. Meski hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu cokelat yang sedikit terbuka. Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu pelan dan hati-hati kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kedua mata hitamnya yang indah dan berkilat tajam menelusuri seluruh ruangan itu seakan meneliti. Hingga atensinya terhenti pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, beberapa kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas menandakan ia tengah berpikir sesuatu.

'Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang tengah ia lakukan disini?' Hal itulah yang ada di dalam benaknya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Ia melangkah kian mendekat. Entah mengapa ia ingin melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah seakan ada sebuah tarikan magnet yang menariknya kesana. Dan kini, ia telah berada di samping gadis itu. Memandangi wajah ayu nan manis yang tengah tertidur lelap tanpa berkedip. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail pahatan Tuhan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Sepasang kelopak mata yang masih tertutup, membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Hidung mancung yang menawan, bibir tipis berwarna _peach_, pipi gembil yang putih nan menggemaskan, serta aroma lavender khas yang menenangkan menguar kuat dari tubuh gadis itu.

"_Baby doll_ …" Ujarnya spontan. Ia seakan melihat sebuah boneka berbentuk manusia. Lucu, manis, menggemaskan, dan menawan. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya menyentuh poni rata yang menutupi dahi gadis itu. Merapikannya.

**Drrtt**

**Drrtt**

**Drrtt**

Ponselnya bergetar berulang kali, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia merogoh saku mantelnya kemudian menerima panggilan tersebut.

"**Myungsoo, dimana kau? Segera kembali! Sebentar lagi kita akan memulai konsernya."**

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan segera kesana setelah urusanku selesai."

"**Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dimana kau sekarang?"**

"Aku kehabisan obatku. Tenang saja! Aku tak akan datang terlambat, _Hyung_."

"**Sungjong sedang mencarimu. Pastikan kau kembali bersamanya."**

"_Okay._"

Pembicaraan pun berakhir.

Pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok gadis yang masih terlelap di dalam buaian mimpi. Padahal udara begitu dingin saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur lelap dalam keadaan seperti ini? Benar-benar gadis yang aneh dan unik.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan mendapatkan obat yang kuinginkan disini." Myungsoo menghela nafas—membuat kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya seraya kembali berkata: "Namun setidaknya aku mendapatkan pemandangan indah dan langka di tempat ini."

Mysungsoo melangkah keluar, menutup pintu rapat seolah tak ingin membiarkan angin nakal masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya pergi menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya telah menunggu. Karena sebentar lagi konser mereka akan segera dimulai. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan semua orang, jika sampai konser mereka tertunda akibat keterlambatannya.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti, _Baby Doll_ …" Ujar Myungsoo melangkah kian menjauh—meninggalkan Sang gadis berambut indigo yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang beserta sebuah mantel cokelat berbulu tebal nan hangat yang menutupi kedua kaki telanjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**BABY DOLL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Sementara itu, di tempat lain…]<strong>_

"Hinata-_chan_, dimana kau?" Ujar Sakura panik mendapati Sahabatnya tak ada. Ia baru saja menyadari ketidakhadiran Hinata ketika telah sampai di dalam gedung dan duduk di kursi sesuai dengan tiket yang dimilikinya.

"Arghh … Angkat teleponnya, Hinata-_chan_!" Erang Sakura frustasi karena sedari tadi teleponnya tak mendapatkan jawaban. "Aku harus bagaimana?" Ia meremas rambutnya keras—berharap mendapat pencerahan dan jalan keluar dari masalah yang tengah dihadapinya.

Serba salah. Kini ia tak bisa keluar ruangan yang telah penuh sesak dipadati oleh penonton. Tak ada celah sedikitpun. Hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, duduk diam disana sembari berdoa pada Tuhan agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatnya.

"_Gomenasai_, Hinata-_chan_." Lirihnya merasa bersalah dan khawatir akan keadaan Hinata yang tak jelas.

Beberapa lampu yang tadinya padam kini bersinar terang. Berfokus pada satu titik di atas panggung megah nan luas itu. Tujuh pria tampan yang mengeluarkan aura bintang sangat kuat telah muncul disana. Sorak sorai dan teriakkan histeris dari pada penonton menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Termasuk Sakura yang begitu terlihat bahagia ketika melihat idolanya muncul di depan matanya.

"Kyaaaa … Infinite … Kyaaaa …" Teriak Sakura sembari menyiapkan kamera digital di tangannya—tak ingin kehilangan momen langka malam ini.

Sakura akan mengabadikan semuanya, tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Bahkan sejenak ia melupakan tentang Hinata, karena atensinya telah terambil penuh oleh ketujuh pria tampan yang tengah menunjukkan aksi menari serta menyanyi mereka di atas panggung. Sebuah aksi panggung yang benar-benar mengagumkan, membuat histeria para fans mereka kian menggila. Menambah suasana malam kian menggelora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong># <em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Aku benar-benar tergila-gila pada Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Apa yang menyebabkan aku begitu sangat menyukainya?**

**Adakah yang bisa memberitahukannya?**

**Aku sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat menyukai Hinata, sampai-sampai akupun memasangkannya dengan sosok nyata yang juga sangat aku sukai.**

**Hingga akhirnya terciptalah FF singkat ini. #Menghela nafas berat#**

**Berharap sekuelkah?**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan sampai jumpa di FFku yang lainnya! #Bows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
